Frozen Darkness rewriten
by GrimReaperGirl14
Summary: this is a rewrite of frozen darkness, though the rewrite will not be romance


This is the rewrite of Frozen Darkness and if you have no clue what Frozen Darkness is, then look at my profile. I will try to not give up on this like previous stories, but don't expect fast updates since I have to write the story and the fact that school is coming up. First chapter will be the same but with some changes. The rewrite will not be romance as I cannot write romance to save my life.

 ***I do not own the rise of the guardians or anybody from the movie, I only own Rachel.***

 ***Some things I kinda got from Once upon a time; they are the dreamshade and the thick purple smoke. I don`t own these ideas.***

Character Profile:

Name: Rachel

Age: 300-ish

Powers: spirit of Halloween

Looks: straight dark brown hair cut medium, green eyes, pale/tan skin,

Weapons: bow and arrow, liquid poison (dreamshade), fire arrows, regular arrows

Extras: Has sharp sense

Rachel's p.o.v

Finally it was Halloween and I was so excited to see all the children in their costumes. Spotting at least a couple houses that has no decorations; I fired an arrow at those houses. When the arrow got within range, a thick purple cloud of smoke engulfed the house and when the smoke cleared; the houses were decorated head to toe in anything Halloween related. My heart melted when I saw a little girl dressed as Minnie Mouse. Hearing a sound in the bushes, I feared for the kids safety; walking towards the mysterious noise, I suddenly blacked out and the only thing I saw then was gold dust and right there, I knew that was Sandy's work.

Jack's p.o.v (before she was knocked out)

Having my usual day of fun with Jamie and the others was cut short when I saw the northern lights. Now arriving at the workshop, everybody was not paying attention due to the fact that bunny and north were arguing about how important Easter is versus Christmas and tooth talking to her fairies as Sandy was trying to get their attention, but couldn't because of him being unable to talk, but finally got their attention when he grabbed a nearby elf and shook him. He finally got their attention and showed them the crystal ball rising up from the ground meaning that the moon had chosen a new guardian. The crystal ball then showed a image of a teenage looking girl wearing a purple and black assassin type outfit with black flats and black capris. Her hair was around medium and straight, also her hair was dark brown. North then told Sandy to be the one to fetch her as apparently she was rumored to have enhanced senses and that he was the most quiet out of all of us.

 _-time past-_

When Sandy got back, he carried a unconsious girl who looked like the crystal ball picture. He layed her on a couch nearby while we waited for the girl to awake.

 _-more time past-_

Rachel's p.o.v

When I finally regained consious, i looked around the room I was placed in, desperate to find a way to escape. I suddenly spotted a open window and opted to escape that way but a pair of furry arms gripped me tight as I struggled to escape his hold. Even though his grip was extremely tight, I still tried to get out only to get grabbed yet again by another. The person or rather the creature that was carrying me caught the big guy's attention and suddenly every pair of eyes in the room was on me. The big guy ran over and told the yeti to drop me and he did, quite literally as he dropped me to the floor. Next thing I know is that the big guy wearing red comes over to me helping me up and yelling at the creature that had dropped me whose name was Phil. The big guy turned back to me as well as all the other eyes in the room. He then told me that he was Santa clause, but some would call him North. North then introduced me to Tooth, who apparently has a obsession with teeth. The next one was bunnymund(easter bunny), who looked quite annoyed at the world. And then came sandy, who kinda pissed me off as he did knock me out but instead shrugged at my glare with a calm look on his face. Then someone named Jack Frost appeared in my sight leaning on a stick as he did so. After meeting everybody, North explained that the moon had chosen me to be the new guardian, well if I chose to take said position.

The tension in the room made me hesitant to say yes, but I wasn't sure whether to decline or accept this guardian thing. I went ahead to sit on some random couch that just so happen to be in the corner of the room. While I sat alone in silence, I toyed with my arrows and my mind lingered with doubt and worry. A sudden weight next to me made me look up only to see Jack in front of me. He started to explain how he was when he was offered the opportunity to become a guardian and explained everything that had happened from being bagged and thrown through a portal only to appear in the same room as I was in, to bunnymund becoming invisible to children on Easter day to Sandy's death and to Sandy becoming alive again and when all five of them proceeded to defeat Pitch Black and to him becoming a official guardian. To him, ever since he started being a guardian, his life has never been better.


End file.
